Imprinted
by Calli Maxwell
Summary: Can a Vampire love a Werewolf? A question I asked myself a long time ago and this is the answer I came up with....in Fanfiction they can! Love it or Hate, but always review!
1. Prologue: Cousins

**Hello all, Calli here. Since I'm losing most of my interest in Anime, I'm moving on. Not to say I won't come back, because I probably will...this is just what inspires me right now.**

**Twilight, New Moon, & Eclipse**

**More importantly, Jacob Black (my personal favorite). So, here's my dedication to him! And he's not even in it yet...ah well**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, who I adore completely. She rocks.**

**I m p r i n t e d**

**Jacob Black**

**Prologue 001: Cousins**

"I still think you should take the writing course." Edward suggested for what seemed the hundreth time, running his eyes over the courses form again. I sighed heavily and threw my head against the back of the couch, a thought crossing my mind again as to _why_ I was with this male anyway. He was so stubborn! I glanced down at the sheet in my hand, sighing again, studying the requirements to get into the writing class Edward was so keen to force me into. We were seated on my couch, Charlie at work, the tv glowing a bright blue off his marble skin. My heart started thumping as he smiled down at me, golden eyes twinkling.

Yes, my _heart_

I was still dead set, no pun intended, to become a vampire...but recent events had changed my -beforehand unbreakable- plans. First on that list was my mother, Rene. I can still remember that awful look on her face when I visited her to announce mine and Edward's wedding date. She looked heartbroken, but I could tell she was trying to play it off as excitment. She didn't do a very good job. Needless to say, I felt horrible, guilty, when we left to return to Forks. I was in a right mind to go through with my plans anyway, but I couldn't shake the image of my mother's broken face from my mind.

Second was Edward himself. I know what you're thinking "he already promised", but that didn't mean he still wasn't going to try to convince me otherwise. He pressed everyother options upon me, never failing to remind me that all previous worries were over and no one was hunting me anymore. Even the Volturi had seemed to lose interest in me, considering we haven't heard a word from them since last year. I shuddered at the thought of the past spring and summer, not quite over the terror it had caused me. I felt Edward's ice cold arm slip around my shoulders, pulling my against his rock-hard side, his lips brushing the top of my head.

Third, and last, was Jacob Black. A familar pain washed over me as I thought about my werewolf best friend -atleast that's how I still considered, refusing to think about the truth- and how I hadn't seen him in forever. In reality, it was only about a month and a half, but it felt like forever in my heart. Ever since he'd healed enough to phase back into his werewolf form (and learned about the finality of my plans) he'd taken off and no one has heard from him since. Not even his brothers, his pack. I felt a tug at my heart, the part of me that longed to see him again. His goofy, half-crooked smile. His russet brown skin. His gleaming black eyes. I sniffed back a few tears, hit again with a wave of sadness.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward asked, concern glowing in his topaz eyes, his beautiful face creased with worry. I nodded and snuggled into his side, burying my face in his tan sweater, arms around his waist. Edward kissed my head again, ice cold fingers stroking my back with a gentle touch. I felt the blood immediatly start to pound in my veins, my heart thumping wildly as it always did when he was near. Even after all this time.

Yes, I was _still human_.

And attending Forks Community College with Edward.

It didn't bother me as much as I once thought it would. Sure, I was nineteen, but not even close to pushing twenty yet, so we had time. And I realized -with no threat of danger- that I enjoyed being the human me. And that I would miss it terribly. Besides, Edward had promised. And the fact that I was still mortal didn't change anything between us. We were married and every night progressed alittle further with the more "intimate" part of our relationship, though we've to make it all the way. Edward says progress is all that matters and we should be taking it slow anyway, not wanting to force his self-control or anything. I'd scoffed at the idea, but complied anyway, seeing as I was getting my way.

"I still say you should take the writing course."

"Ugh, no! Why do you keep pushing that?" I asked, poking his chest with a frustrated growl. Edward laughed and lifted my chin, cold lips pressing against mine.

"Because you'd enjoy it." He answered and I glowered at him, internally knowing I wouldn't. I already knew what went down in that class and I shuddered at the mere thought. They made you read things. **Outloud!** In front of the class. The mere thought was horrifying.

"Speaking of tonight..." Funny, I don't remember anyone speaking of that, but I let him continue without protest. "Would Charlie mind if you came over?" I thought it over, chewing the inside of my cheek, before shaking my head.

"Probably not. Not that there's much he can do about it." I replied airly, a smug smile playing on my lips. I was legal adult and married, so Charlie had a little less say so in my life. Though he demanded to keep some, considering I still lived under his roof.

"True." Edward mused, staring thoughtfully out of the window, his fingers absently playing with my hair. I craned my neck to look up at him, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Why do you ask?" I finally said, breaking the irritating silence that had fallen over us. Edward looked down at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile, arms tightening around me.

"Some...cousins of mine are coming to visit. The family wants you to meet them." He replied, unable to supress his laugh as he stumbled over the word "cousins". I raised an eyebrow. Cousins? I never heard of anyone of Edwards _family_ that didn't live with them. Maybe that's why he said cousins and not sisters/brothers.

"Oh!" I said, lips pursed in thought about meeting more vampires. That usually didn't go well for me. Edward must have caught the look on my face, for he laughed and lightly brushed his lips over mine.

"Not to worry, love. They'll love you. And they'll be on their best behavior." He assured me, kissing me once more before urging my again to fill out the writing application. With a heavy sigh, I took up my pen and started filling it out, mind buzzing with worry.

It wasn't his cousins I was worried about.

-Still Bella's POV...Just later-

The mansion was just as I remembered it, nothing ever changed around here. It was as immortal as the people who lived in it. We were gathered in the living room, waiting for the Cullen's cousins to arrive -which Alice had predicted to be in about 5 minutes- me at Edward's side on the sofa. I used the intricate details of the room to keep myself from twitching with nervousness, studying the place I already knew by heart. High walls and ceiligs, all a white and cream color, as beautiful as Esme, who I was sure decorated the place. Dazzling pictures hung on the wall, all at ease in their ornate wooden frames. In the fireplace, a fir cackled and roared, warming the room to a comfortable degree. Finished with the room, I turned to it's occupants. Alice was seated comforable at my other side, humming happily to herself. Her pixie hair cute was spike out at the end, sparking with the light of the fire and her golden eyes were bright. She fidgited anxiously now and again, foot tapping impatiently. At her side, half sitting on the arm of the couch, was Jasper. The blonde vampire had his arms folded across his chest, head tilted lazily to the side, feet crossed at the ankles. His charcoal grey sweater was almost taunt over his toned chest, the crisp white shuirt barely peeking out above the collar. I turned from the blonde moviestar and studied Edwards's other brother, Emmet. He seem annoyed, he was always getting fiesty when made to sit and do nothing, his sour expression almost scary. He hadn't bothered to put on any decent clothes, just his normal jeans and t-shirt and I figured he found the cousin's visit nothing spectatcular. Rosalie was perched in the chair beside him, her hand resting in his much larger on. She wore a simple black dress, but pulled off stunning with little effort. Last was Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents. Both were beautiful, stunning in their simple attire, holding hands in the rooms other couch. Carlisle blonde hair swept elegantly around his face, his features calm and beautiful. Esme looked just as amazing, with her hair tied in a dazzling fashion, clad in a cream-colored dress. I jumped in anxious shock when Alice suddenly jumped up and ran to the door, her graceful steps never making a sound.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get here!" I heard her exclaim, her melodic voice echoing through the house, high pitched with excitment. I paled when another voice answered, just as beautiful as Alice's.

"Don't be silly, Alice, you knew were coming! You had us timed to the minute!" The voice answered, thick with laughter and good-natured teasing. No other voices sounded and the thought flashed across my mind _I thought he said cousins?_ Alice kept chattering and soon they appeared in the living room. Alice...and three others.

I shouldn't have been so supirsed, I already knew vampires females were exquisitely beautiful. I still had to stifle a gasp of shock.

The first girl was the one chatting animatedly with Alice. Dark chocolate brown hair was pulled into a loose pony-tail on the back of her head, but the band couldn't hold the stubborn bangs that framed her face, the strands swaying as she moved her head in conversation. Her golden eyes were bright, liquid gold under thick black lashes, eye liner highligting them even more. Her rose-petals lips were plush and full, curved into a smile over her perfect white teeth, quivering with laughter. Flawless marble skin, like all the others covered her body, or what wasn't hidden by clothes. She wore a pair of bleached, form-fitting jeans that flared out over a pair of bright red Chuck Taylors with a studded silver belt. Over a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt, a matching red polo covered her torso, accented with three beaded necklaces. She pulled off simple with beautiful excellance.

Behind her came another girl, as beautiful as the first, but with ebony hair rather than brown. She kept her eyes downcast, avoiding my studious gaze, her curly locks falling over her face. She was dressed a bit more conservative then the first girl, in dark jeans and a jade green sweater, alabaster skin bright against the dark green. Her hair cascasded over her shoulders, in gentle onyx waves, to end just above the small of her back. She seemed intently focused on her black Chuck Taylors, but when she finally glanced up to smile at me, I gasped softly, but managed a smile in return. Her eyes were two different colors, a deep sapphire and bright emerald, but still as beautiful as expected.

The third and last was like a cross between the first too, but she held an air of dignity about her, her golden eyes glowing with firelight. She had hair similar to the second girl, wavy with a little curl, but chesnut in color and shorter, reaching only just below her shoulders. She wore a cream-colored tank-top with a knitted black jacket over top and, like the others, wore jeans with a brown, threaded belt. She, however, wore brown boots with a tiny hill that made her just barely the tallest. She looked the oldest, I thought wearily, eyeing them all again. I was about to compare them to the Cullens when the first girl's voice interrupted me.

"You must be Bella!" She greeted, suddenly in front of me, hand extended in a gesture of hello. Stunned, I stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do, but she just stared back in curiosity, hand never wavering. _Shake her hand, Bella!_ I screamed at myself, panicing at what she would think, _You look like an idiot! Shake her hand!_ "Did you pick a slow one, Edward?" She asked suddenly, watching as I seemingly argued with myself on what to do. Edward just snarled playfully, nudging me with his elbow. It was like I was kicked out of a trance. I reached up and shook her hand.

"Yes, that's me, a pleasure to meet you..." I paused, not knowing her name, hoping she'd fill me in.

"Hazel. Hazel Cook." She filled in before gesturing to her friends. "And that's Ella. You're names are basically the same, so it'll be easy to remember!" She pointed to the black-haired girl and then the other brunette. "And that's Patience, you'll just have to remember that one on your own."

"Nice to meet you too." Suddenly, Edward stood and twisted Hazel away so fast that the motion was lost to my eyes.

"I told you not to do that." He said sternly and Hazel just laughed merrily, shrugging her lithe shoulders and skipping away to greet everyone else. Edward shook his head and sat back down beside me, pinching the bridge of his nose, mumbling something about "vampires never listening". I looked up at him, a frown on my face, what had she done? "Hazel has a habit of...well, she can read people memories...she has a habit of being curiously rude sometimes." I nodded, not really bothered by what the girl had done, it's not like it hurt, I felt a little violated though. Edward just seemed annoyed.

"Oi, Hazelnut! You still owe me a wrestling match!" I heard Emmet's booming voice yell from somewhere deep in the house. Hazel laughed, the sound melodic and velvet, turning to look at me before she skipped off.

"This shall be a very fun visit. Very fun indeed." And then she was gone, followed by the other two girls and the rest of the Cullens. Edward stood and suggested we watch and I nodded absently in reply, thinking about Hazel's words.

Maybe it was the cousins I was worried about.


	2. Chapter 001: Return

**This came quick. Bet you're not used to me posting chapters rapid-fire are you?**

**Told you I was inspired!**

**Moving on:**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my characters. Stephanie Meyer has legal rights to it all.**

**Imprinted**

**Jacob Black**

**Chapter 001: Return**

**Hazel's POV**

"It's just for awhile, Jasper, please!" I nearly begged him, prepared to drop to my knees and grovel if it would help, but the blonde refused to be persuaded. He merely kept his lazy pace, striding back to the house like I wasn't even behind him. It was so unfair! He wouldn't even listen to me, refusing to even ecknowledge me any longer. I can't say I _totally_ blamed him, I'd been on him all morning, but I figured he had to give in sometime. Everyone else was gone. **Everyone!** Can you believe that? Edward was watching over Bella, who was classes until 1:00 (I didn't particularly mind this one, I thought it was cute), Emmett and Rose were gone somewhere (I didn't even know where, but apparently they needed the Jeep to get there because it was gone), Carlisle was at work, Alice was busy doing something (who knows what) and Esme was out as well, been shopping since early this morning. So, that left Jasper, Patience, Ella, and I. Normally, the three of us could find something to occupy us, but here it was different.

There was nothing to do!

The Cullens -plus Bella- had spent the entire day with us yesterday, Carlisle and Esme making sure we filled them in on every insignificant detail of our lives the past 25 years. That took us nerely two hours, as they insisted to know _everything!_ Emmett, of course, beat me at that stupid wrestling match and Alice had insisted on sharing the happenings in their family since 1982. After all the details were shared and all the stories told, we quickly toured the house and staked a claim on a room before playing a rousing game of baseball (it stormed last night). Eventually, as all humans do, Bella had to go home. With nothing else to do, Patience, Ella and I kept them company on the drive to Bella's, bringing the car back when Edward told us he was staying. They're so cute together! With the remainder of our night, we unpaked our things and talked some more. I hadn't realized how much I missed the Cullens when we were away, especially Alice and Emmett...

Anyway, back to my current predicatment. With everyone busy somwhere, activities were limited. I had already convinced Jasper to take me to see the spot where they fought their some big battle a year ago, but he refused to do anything else with me. And it was horrible, the girls and I were hoping he'd take us to see the werewolves, but he was being unnecessariy stubborn.

"For the last time, Hazel, no." He finally snapped and I sighed, giving up and trudging sullenly into the house. _So much for that_, I thought taking the stairs two at a time back up to Patience's room. She was flopped on the bed, Ella hanging over the side, her head barely grazing the ground. I sat on the corner, shaking my bangs from my eyes.

"So...he's not gonna take us?" Patience asked and I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Obviously not, hun." I jabbed at her, smirking sarcastically. "We could just take ourselves. What was the place...La Push? I'm sure someone could give us directions..." I mused, lips pursed in thought. It was like this was a very big town, after all! An entire Indian Reservation couldn't be that hard to find! It was just a matter of time before we ran into it.

"Or _you could just get us directions..._" Ella suggested and I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how in the hell I was gonna get directions, but she filled me in. Bless her. "Edward has been there...you could just read his memories." I nodded at her genius and sprang to my feet, pulling Patience up with me. Why hadn't I thought of that?

**Wait...you don't know what I'm talking about, do you?**

Allow me to explain: you see, like Alice can see the future, I can see the past. Like reading a history book through someone's mind. I can see back as far as the memory reaches. It's close to what Edward can do, except I don't read thoughts, just memories. Plus, I don't need the actual person can to do. I can just touch something important, or close, to them and viola! Instant knowledge!

**Now, back to the story!**

We slipped silently into Edward's room and an instant smile lit up my face. It was so him! I won't go into detail though, Edward isn't that fascinating. I gazed around, looking for something that was precious to him, anything close to him. I finally found what I was looking for on the dresser. It was a bracelets -I figured it was Bella's- but that wasn't the important part. On it was a small diamond heart that belonged to his mother. I reached out and touched it with the tip of my pointer finger, the world through Edward's eyes suddenly playing in my head...wait, no

_Bella's eyes_!

How interesting! Edward must have given her the charm, in which case it would make it Bella's, so these would be Bella's memories. What a **suprise**! After a minute or two, I pulled my finger away and used it to tap my chin, turning to Patience and Ella.

"What did you see? Get the directions?" Patience asked and I nodded, smirking quite wickedly at her. I'd gotten more than that though. Suddenly, Bella became an increasingly intriguing subject. She had such an odd mind! Not in a bad way, but odd in a good way. I could see why Edward was so...attracted to her, though I knew alot of this had to do with him loving her and all.

"I got directions all right! Let's move!" Very stealithy, we...well we snuck out to the cars. Not that it was necessary, everyone was either gone or too preoccupied to notice us anyone. So, we were able to high-jack Edward's Volvo without complications. We sped down the highway, following Bella's unwilling, mental directions all the way there. Ella sat in the passenger seat beside, chatting away like she always did with Patience throwing in her two cents every so often. It was nice, just like the old days...well, as old as you can get and there still be cars. My mind wondered, picking up bits and peices of Edward's memories every now and again, to the little place we were headed to. La Push, supposed home to a pack of werewolves. This vacation might turn out better than I-

"**Hazel! Stop!**" Ella suddenly hissed and my foot slammed down on the break, I was suprised I didn't crush it. I sometimes forgot about my inhuman vampire strength, what can you expect after 121 years? I glared over at her, wondering what the hell had made her scream so loud to find her snarling ferociously. I glanced back at Patience just as a growl erupted from her throat, tearing through the air. I was completely lost...until the smell hit me, making my nose curl in disgust. I turned back around, slowly, snarling instinctively.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

-Time Skip!-

"A day and a half! You were here for a _day and a half_ and you nerely started a war!" Edward ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Patience, Ella and I. His bronze hair was wildly tosseled where he kept shoving his hand through it, his topaz eye alight with anger and annoyance. I just sighed again and waved a hand good-naturedly in his direction.

"Key word, Edward, _nerely_" I reminded him, being ever the sweetheart, and I could hear Emmett snickering from somewhere off to my left. Edward shot him a quick glare before turning back to the three of us. He seemed ready to start his rant again when Carlisle stepped in.

"That's enough, Edward, you've made your point."

"Hardly." He muttered, but retreated all the same, taking his seat beside Bella and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The girl was staring at us, almost in disbelief, her chocolate eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. I would've laughed had Carlisle not started talking again.

"Hazel, Patience, Ella." He said sternly and we all looked up, he was very good at this "father" thing. He was giving us a look of disappointment, brow furred slightly in disapproval. We waited for him to continue. "I can't believe you three. You steal Edward's car, cross an age-old treaty line, provoke a pack of werewolves, _fight one of them_ and then proceed to taunt them further. You were horrible today." I found now the time to step in.

"Well, when you lump it all together like that, _it's gonna sound horrible_. But, if you break it down into peices-" He cut me off with a stern glare.

"Enough. Now, you three now how much we love having you and we're thrilled that you've come to visit, but if you cannot be have yourselves, I'll have no choice but to send you away. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Not a problem."

"Okay, Uncle Carlisle." Carlisle nodded at our responses, placated for the moment, convinced he'd gotten his point across. And he had, trust me. There was no way Patience, Ella or I were **ever** going back there agian. There's no time to give you detailed explaination of what happened, but basically: We apparently crossed from "treaty line" but I've no idea what they were talking about.

I saw no line!

And then this one wolf, he was grey I think, started running his mongrel mouth at us, telling us to get the hell back on our side. Of course, Patience wasn't gonna take that, so she starts telling him off, calling him all kind of nasty names. Well, this grey wolf attacks her so of course she fight back, it's only right. Then, atleast I think, the leader starts yelling (growling rather) at me, but I just kinda ignored him since I didn't know what he was saying anyway. That's when Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper stepped in.

Fun suckers.

Anyway, Jasper calmed everyone down and Carlisle explained the situations. The big head wolf agreed and let us go, apparently they owed Carlisle for saving on of their own or something. And that's how we ended up here, having this discussion and being punished for our "impulsive, reckless and thoughtless actions" as Edward has so elequently put it.

"Can we go now?" Patience suddenly asked and Carlisle nodded, waving us away with a pale, slender hand. I heard Edward tell Bella it was time for her to go as well and immediatly turned to wave to her.

"Bye Bye, Bella! See you soon!" I laughed out loud, skipping up the stairs, it'd looked like the mere thought of that scared her to death!

**Bella's POV**

I sat quietly in the passenger seat as Edward drove me home, his fingers laced securely with mine, the trees flashing by in a blur outside the window. He'd been oddly quiet since Patience, Ella, and Hazel returned, fuming I imagined. The way his hard topaz eyes glared through the windshield, hand clenched tight around the steering wheel. I gently stroked his hand with my thumb and he briefly glanced over at me, eyes instantly going soft.

"I'm sorry Bella, I feel like I'm ignoring you. It's just they...frustrate me sometimes." He apologized, smiling my favorite crooked smile, but his eyes held his bluff. I smiled back, leaning over to kiss his cold cheek.

"It's alright, I don't mind. They seem like...a handful." Edward laughed outloud just as pulled in front of the house. He was instantly at my door, swooping me into his arms and sauntering toward the door. I laughed all giddy-like and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shirt. He went rigid suddenly, just outside the door. I looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

"It seems you have a late night visitor." He sneered through clenched teeth, his arms tight around my body. I paled instantly, almost afriad to ask.

"Who?" Edward growled out his name just as we slipped in the door.

"Jacob Black."


	3. Chapter 002: Revealed

**This came quick. Bet you're not used to me posting chapters rapid-fire are you? Same intro as last chapter. It'll change in Chapter 3**

**Told you I was inspired!**

**Moving on:**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my characters. Stephanie Meyer has legal rights to it all.**

**Imprinted**

**Jacob Black**

**Chapter 002: Revealed**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." He whispered, voice laced with self-hatred and disappointment, but with an odd sense of relief and light-hearted humor. A thousand different emotions all crashed over me at that moment: anger, sadness, relief and **longing** to reach out and wrap my arms around his inhumanly large waist.

However, I didn't think Edward would really appreciate that

And this couldn't be _my_ Jacob. This Jacob was haggared in appearance, the russet brown skin of his face stretched over his high-cheek bones, harder now. His hair hung long, almost past his shoulders -I unconscioussly figured he must be a very shaggy wolf- in the same ebony strands as before, but with a more wild appearance, almost layered almost. A thin, black beard had appeared around his chin, coupled with a thin mustache, making him look almost 20 years old. And he was definatly taller, but not by much, maybe only 6'8 or so. His worn jeans hung around his long legs, looking more like capris than anything else, paired with raggy old Converse.

"Jake." I whispered back, voice cracking hoarsly at the end. He smiled wearily, the edges of his lips curving upward, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Hey Bella! You're just in time, look who's back!" Charlie, ever oblivious to the tension (and Jake's somewhat...eviler side, though he didn't fail to still glower in Edward's direction), shouted as he rumbled into the living room, pizza in hand. I nodded absently, numbly, still gaping in Jake's direction.

"Bella, can I talk to you...outside?" Jake asked, eyes averted to the floor, eyebrows knitted in the center of his forehead. Instinctively, I turned to Edward, eyes asking him silent permission. He nodded, his face carved from stone, hard and impassive, but I could almost make out in amused twinkle in his topaz eyes.

"Go ahead, it's alright." He answered, remaining still as stone as we passed, shuffling nervously through the door. Charlie's grinning face followed us all the way out until the door clicked shut. I followed Jake through Charlie's backyard, staring in stunned silence at his back. He was so big! I traced his broad shoulders with my eyes, watching the toned muscles contract and weaken, his long back moving in perfect rythmn. He hadn't lose any of his grace, stepping nimbly over a overgrown fern. We didn't go far, just barely passing the underbrush and low bushes before he stopped and turned around, his face crest-fallen.

"Bella." He murmered my name again, as if tasing it's flavor on his tongue, seeing if it had the same sweetness. I waited for him to go on, but he just licked his lips, shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked quietly, half afraid. Part of me wanted not to ask, to just run back into Edward's arms and not look back. The other parted was dying of curiosity. And then there was the part that still wanted so bad to hug Jacob, to hold if body against my own and feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"It's...I've...I..." He growled in frustration, shoving a hand through his wild, shoulder-length hair. The raven black strands fluttered idly around his face, masking his features. I imagined they looked angry though, the way he kept growling at himself and shaking his head. His strong jaw was set into a firm scowl and his eyes glowered at the forest floor.

"What, Jake? You can tell me." I encouraged, taking a careful step foreward to touch his shoulder. I nerely had to stand on tip-toe to reach he was so tall! Or maybe it'd just been so long since I last seen him that I'd forgotten his abnormal size. "Jake."

"No...I've...it's bad, Bells...real bad." He muttered, a deep aggitated sigh rumbling past his nostrils. It looked as if he were arguing with himseld. Panic whelled in my chest, my head swimming. _Oh God..._, I thought, my mind whirrling with all the horrible possibilities.

"What Jake...? Please...tell me." I croaked out, voice suddenly raw and hoarse, a lump swelling in my throat. I felt a hard shudder run it's fingers down my spine, making my entire body spaz. My palms were sweating. My only answer was a low growl, reverbarating through Jake's entire body. For a flashing moment, I thought he was going to change, morph into a giant werewolf, but he held his shape firm, only his hands shaking. "Jake." I pleaded, the sounded almost coming out as a whine

"I've **imprinted**!" He roared suddenly, whirrling around and nerely knocking me from my feet as he threw his arms up in the air. He was so quick his movements were blurred, but the next thing I knew, he was panting heavily, glaring at anything in his line of sight. I stared at him, stunned, the information taking a minute to seep into my panic-stricken mind.

That wasn't **bad**!

That was **good**!

So, why was he so angry? The way I remembered, when a werewolf imprints on someone, it means they've found their true love. Their soul mate. 

"Oh! Jake! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, suddenly wrapping my arms around him a big bear hug, face in his chest. "Who is she?" I asked curiously, bubbling with excitement over Jake's news. I was so excited I forgot all about how he ran away and never came to see me, but I was sure that would come up later. Jake was rigid for a moment before he suddenly pushed me away, gripping my shoulders and giving me a firm shake. My head lolled back and forth and when he stopped I gave it a good shake to clear my vision.

"No! Didn't you hear what I said!? That's bad, Bella, bad!" He yelled, his voice booming through the forest so loud I almost felt the need to cover my ears. I gaped at him, confused. This was suppose to be a good thing! Why didn't he want to find his...I stopped all thought.

"Oh no, Jake! You still don't think...I tried to explain it to you...we can't be together! I know how you feel and I know...how I feel...but you shouldn't be upset because you didn't imprint on _me_..." He cut me off with a low snarl. Thank goodness, I was rambling.

"No! Imprinting on _you_ would've been _better_!" He groaned and buried his face in his too-big hands, shaking his head sullenly. Okay, now I was at a complete loss...he hadn't imprinted on me...and that's not what made him angry...then why...? I was beginning to feel woozy from trying to understand. Jake needed to explain. Now!

"Jake...I don't understand...I thought imprinting was good." I stressed the good, trying to figure out what was going on. Jake just shook his head, murmering to himself over and over again about **ridiculous** and **not suppose to happen**. "Jake, it's not that bad." I finally said, exassperated. He wouldn't explain and I was tired of trying to understand. I crossed my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow at him, a demanding look on my face.

"Bella, you don't understand! Imprinting on...on...Emily would've been not that bad! Imprinting...Imprinting...**on a man** would've been _not that bad_! This...this! is bad!" He roared in rage, twisting a handful of his hair in his first and stomping around a circle, growling and groaning to himself.

"Why, Jake?! Who did you imprint on?!" I asked, frustrated and just as irritated myself. Why couldn't he just spit it out already!

"Bella!"

"Jake!"

"A vampire!" He finally shouted, his voice shaking the entire forest. I paled and froze...a vampire ?

"Oh." I whispered, voice high-pitched in sqeauky. "That explains the twinkle."


	4. Chapter 003: Truth

**Heya all! I'm back! Here's chapter 3, took a little longer than the others, I know, sorry. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, picked my story, or added it to their watch list (and I know how you are!). THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight series belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. I thank God everyday that she wrote it and would never try to steal it from her. I only own Hazel. Patience and Ella aren't even mine...**

**I m p r i n t e d**

**Jacob Black**

**Chapter 003: Truth**

(Hazel's POV)

"I think you broke it." Emmett, with that stupid goofy-grin on his face plastered on his face, pointed out, his outstretched hand pointed in the direction of the...well, hole in the cieling.

"Thanks, Emmett, you know I didn't even notice it before." I sneered, planting my feet and shoving him away with all my might. He stumbled back and I smirked in satisfaction as he brushed some invisible dust from his shirt. "Alright, we can fix this, it'll only take about...10 minutes. We just have to do it before-"

"What did you do?" A voice asked from behind and I immediatly recognized it as Jasper. I whirrled around, intent on letting him have it too, but he was smirking absently, hands in his pockets. "Carlisle, or Esme rather, is going to murder you."

"Not if they don't find out! Beside, half of this was Emmett's fault!" I accused, gesturing wildly in the giant vampires direction. His face fell and he started shaking his head, waving a finger in _my_ direction!

"Oh no! Do not drag me down into this, Hazelnut! It was all you!" He roared and I rolled my eyes, deciding it was time to head to the store. Best get started before Esme found out. I waved to Jasper, making him promise not to tell, and skipped out the door. Bella and Edward were just arriving, hand in hand, coming up the long walkway. I smiled, waved, and skipped right by them.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward! Can't talk now. Need wood. Be back soon." I said in a rush before spinning around and pointing a finger at Edward. "Oh and dearest Edward?"

"Yes Hazel?" He asked in a flat, uninterested tone.

"When you go inside, don't look up, okay?" I said inconspiciously, giving him a kind of "my eye is tweeking out" evil eye look. With that, I flashed him a smile and skipped off. Bella looked up at Edward, eyebrow poised delicately over her right eye, gaze questioning. Edward answered in the same monotone, flat voice. As if he weren't suprised at all.

"There's a hole in the ceiling. Ironcally, it's also the floor of room the girls are staying in."

-Around 30 minutes later-

"There! All fixed!" I exclaimed, swiping a dust rag across the floor of our room, gleaming with accomplishment. Patience scrutenized my work over my shoulder and nodded in approvement.

"Good as new!" She agreed and I stood, dusting some plaster and wood chips from my pants. "No one will ever know!"

"Ever know what?" A voice asked from the door and I froze, face locked in a look of suprise. Ella and Patience smiled innocently and I slowly turned around to see Esme's beautiful face watching us from the doorway, a gentle smile on her confused features.

"Ever know that...we were even here! Haha, we'll keep this place to spick and span..." I said, laughing nervously and jerking my arm across my body in a hillbilly like fashion. She seemed to consider my words before nodding and turning to leave. I let out a sigh of relief, tensing up again when she suddenly appeared.

"Oh, yeah! I almost the reason I came here!" She exclaimed and I smiled, motioning for her to continue. She was going to kill me if she didn't leave soon. "Edward told me some very interesting news about you, Hazel..." I cut her off, I couldn't take it anymore!

"I didn't mean too! It was Emmett's fault too! He provoked me and wouldn't leave me alone! I guess I just snapped, I'm so sorry Esme! I'm gonna murder Edward! Don't kick us out!" I exclaimed in one single breath, spitting words out rapid-fire, waving my arms in a mad-woman fashion. I could hear Patience and Ella laughing behind me, theird giggles carrying over the silent exchange between Esme and I. Esme's delicate features twisted with confusion and suprise. She took a step foreward and placed a hand on my shoulder. I half wondered if she was going to rip it off.

"Hazel, dear, what are you talking about?" She asked and I gaped at her...what was she talking about ? Didn't she know...didn't Edward tell her? What else would she mean? I thought, out of no where, that if I could still blush, my face would be as crimson as my own shirt. "Hazel...?" She asked again and I snapped back into reality.

"I...nothing! I was just...Emmett beat me at wrestling again today and we...kinda knocked down a few trees. We were afraid someone might have heard, but no one has come to investigate. So, they're either not that curious or don't really care! Either way...it was nothing." I lied quickly, dancing back and forth on the balls of my feet, hands clasped behind my back with an innocent smile on my lips. Esme nodded, a tad unsurely, then continued with her earlier statement.

"Anyway...it would seem that someone saw the three of you on your way. Edward wants you to meet them." She explained and I vaguely wondered what Edward was up too. He was a cunning bastard when he wanted to be.

"Er...okay." I mumbled, turning to Patience and Ella. They both seemed excited enough so why not go?

"Perfect! Tomorrow at 4! Edward will drive you!"

_Drive...?_ I wondered in confusion, making my way over to my friends. _Where exactly are we going?_

(Bella's POV)

"La Push?" Hazel asked with a hint of disgust in her voice, arms folded defiantly across her chest. "Are you _serious_?" Her lips was curled in disgust, revealing her perfectly porcelain teeth. I studied how she was dressed today, finding myself amused by her style. She wore a red and black plaid skirt and black tights, a black leather belt, an old school-esque uniform top and her bright red Chuck Taylors. She was unique, I had to give her that.

"Dead serious." Edward replied, ushering us all into his Volvo. I took shotgun and Hazel, Patience and Ella filed into the back seat, Hazel complaining under her breath.

"Do you not like it there, Hazel?" I asked curiously, turning in my seat to look at her. I realized I wasn't as intimidated by her as when I'd first met her. She was actually really nice, a bit eccentric and bold, but nice. She had her hair down today, the razored layers and edges grazing her shoulders. The other two were dressed similar, but as always Patience a bit more sophisticated and Ella a bit more reserved.

"Why would I like it down there? Full of a bunch of nasty werewolves." She replied, in a disgusted voice, eye glaring at the back of Edward's seat. My eyes went wide and I turned around, feeling a tad hurt from her words. Edward reached across the seat and took my head. Hazel, oblivious, continued. "Besides, they're gross! Flea-bitten mongrels, I can't stand them! There better be a **damn** good reason for us going down here!"

"Oh, there's a good reason." Edward assured her and I could see that same twinkle in his eyes from the night Jacob had been at my house. I paled...oh no. What was he thinking? He was up to something, that I was sure of. We drove in silence, aside from the whispering between the three girls in the back seat, and Edward's occassional amused chuckles.

They were waiting for us as the Treaty Line. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil.

I heard Hazel groan from the back seat, throwing her head back with a mighty _thud_ against the seat. Edward stopped in the middle of the road and we all filed out, standing in a line across from the Werewolf boys. Edward's nose wrinkled slightly and I wasn't even sure he noticed since he kept his eyes dead ahead. Patience was at my side, then Hazel, then Ella, who was laughing quitely under her breath. Patience was glaring heatidly at Paul and Hazel was just...standing there staring into space. But I saw her gaze flicker to the Quileute boys.

"So...why did you call us here, vampire ?" Sam asked, adressing Edward in a stiff, but reletively calm, voice. Everyone turned their attention to Edward, who spoke in his confident, velvet voice.

"You know as well as I why we're here."

"Well can you be so kind as to share with the rest of us who don't!" Hazel suddenly exclaimed and I stiffled a laugh at the look on Sam's face. Hazel took no notice. I glanced over at Jacob and sighed. His gaze was locked on Hazel, eyes hard as he tried to hide the affection in them.

"She does not **know**?" Sam asked Edward in an almost astonished voice and Hazel stepped foreward, hair ruffling wildly as the wind picked up.

"All I know is that Edward dragged us down here for, apparently, no reason! So, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave. I really don't want to waste my time chatting about nothing with four disgusting mongrels of people!" She shouted, her usually soft face dark with hatred. We all stared at her and she glared back at us, apparently not catching her mistake. "What?" She hissed and Patience laughed.

"Count again, dear, there's five of them." The brunette explained and Hazel raised an eyebrow, turning back to the boys on the other side of the Treaty Line. I saw her raise a finger and point to each boy as she counted. She did this three times and it took me until the second to realize she kept skipping over Jacob.

"No, there's only four." She argued, flipping the bangs from her eyes with a shake of her head. Patience sighed and this time Ella took it upon herself to correct Hazel. No one else seemed to notice how she skipped Jacob, like he wasn't even there. Like she wasn't...counting him as a werewolf! I pondered this thought, wondering what significance it held. Was that important? Was it nothing? Wait, it couldn't be nothing...could it?

"For the last time, Hazel, there are five werewolves so quite acting like an idiot!" Patience growled and Hazel just shrugged her shoulders and turned to me. It took me a moment to realize she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How many to you see?" I stared at her, not knowing what to say, when Edward stepped foreward. Saved, I thought wearily, I didn't want to have to answer. I knew there was five, but Hazel was stubbornly convinced that there were four! No way was I gonna argue with her.

"You can't smell him, can you?" He asked, gesturing to Jacob. For the second time today, all eyes were on him, most confused with the exception of one pair. Jacob was glaring at Edward, hsi nostrils flaring in anger and his fists clenched tight at his side. "He doesn't smell like one to you, does he?" Hazel didn't answer for the longest time, instead having turned to study Jacob with a critical gaze. Finally, she answered.

"No."


	5. Chapter 004: Bitten

_"Atleast I'm not a a blood traitor!"_

Rain poured from the clouds over forks, exploding in mini-fireworks on the pavement of the road by which Hazel sat. Posed indian-style, with her elbows on her knees and chin on her intertwined hands, she stared unblinking at the dark road. Lips pursed in thought, tangled hair sticking to her marble face, her stoney expression was sour. The three-quater length striped shirt she wore was soaked through, clinging to her skin, and the wet grass below her had done drenched the bottom of her pants. The bright flash of lights in the distance caught her attention, a car was on it's way, most likely speeding down the normally quiet highway. As it passed, Hazel looked up, her eyes catching the gaze of the passenger. To this innocent human, it would only seemed that her pupils had dialated to an abnormal size, overtaking her entire iris save for the tiniest rim of gold around the outer edge.

To a vampire, it meant she was hungry.

It was true, hunger ravaged her entire being, the sting of venom on the back of her throat. Her lips twitched as her mind fantasied about the flush, pulsing flesh of a human neck. Her imagination ran wild, picturing the face of the passenger in the black Suburban, his pale neck soft beneath her lips, the vivid blue veins throbbing under her tongue. Still, despite her hunger, Hazel remained seated, rain pounding away on her body, slidding carelessly down her stone-like cheeks. It wasn't the hunger, however, that had brought her. It was her argument with Rosalie.

_"I don't see what you're making such a fuss about. So the werewolf imprinted on me, big deal." Hazel shrugged her shoulders, lounging back on Edward black-leather couch, her black-tinted honey eyes staring him down. The owner of the couch ran a hand through his wild hair, a low growl rumbling in his throat._

_"It is a big deal, Hazel, you're just too much of a dumbass to understand why." He sneered and Hazel fell back, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He only swore when he was really angry, really frustrated, or really annoyed. Hazel figured that now was a mixture of all three._

_"I just don't see why it bothers _you_ so much." She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and standing from the couch, walking over the huge bay window of his room, staring at the beautiful gardens below. "It's not your problem."_

_"I find the entire situation amusingly ironic. Not too mention highly comical." Ella piped up, a twisted little grin on her perfect lips, as she crossed her leg elengantly over her knee, hands folded innocently in her lap. Edward sent her a sharp glare, which she responded to with a wide smirk, her eyes locked with his._

_"It isn't funny. It's serious. A werewolf imprinted on her. That happens once every 300 years!" He explained, trying to emphasize the gravity of the situation. Hazel, ignoring them while they argued (laughing under her breath at some of Emmett's more humorous comments) stared out of the window at the small figure of Esme and Carlisle. Her beautiful 'aunt' was replanting her garden, the tiny blossoms surrounding her with an array of color. She crouched, in the most graceful way Hazel had ever seen, and placed a tiny bundle of half-bloomed poppies in the soil, carefully refilling the hole. When she stood, Carlisle was behind her, his hand wrapped around her trace her cheek in the softest of touches. Esme responded with a smile, caressing his hand with her own. Hazel watched, transfixed the simplistic intimacy of their acts, pulled only from the scene by Roselie's sneering comment._

_"Atleast she's not technically ours if she's going to turn into a blood traitor." Hazel whirrled around, her eyes blazing._

_"What did you say?" She hissed and Rosalie turned to face her, a simple but condeming smirk on her lips, her perfect features soft and calm. Hazel face her, never breaking the gaze, as she moved foreward to stand directly in front of her, a bare two inches shorter._

_"I called you a bloodtraitor. Afterall, that's what you're going to turn into." The blonde vampire answered, as if it were obvious, crossing her thin arms over her chest. Hazel growled ferociously, her hands clenching into fists at her side._

_"You don't know that." She replied, staring down Rosalie with venom in her voice, her now dark eyes burning with anger, a devil-like gleam to them. Rosalie, however, was unperturbed by her 'cousins' words, raising a hand to examine her perfect nails, idly shrugging her shoulders._

_"We'll see. Oh, wait, Alice already has." She faked laughed and Hazel spun to face Alice, the shock in her eyes unable to be hidden. The small vampire hung her head, nodding once, before looking back up at Hazel, her lips forming an apology. Hazel eyebrows furred with thought as she started shaking her head, staring at the floor now, hands trembling. "That disgusting mutt sealed your Fate for you, Hazel. You'll betray us."_

_"Shut up, Rosalie!" Hazel screeched, lunging, invisble to the human eye, at the blonde female, only to be caught mid-strike by Emmett. The stronger vampire held her firmly in his grasp, her feet dangling above the floor, her body thrasing around. She let out an animalistic snarl, lips curled back to reveal her venom coated fangs. "Let me go, damn it! Put me down!" She screamed and when Emmett finally complied, she turned sharply on her heels and promptly left the room, slamming the door right from it's hinges as she left. The only sound that followed was a satisfied laugh from Rosalie..._

The sudden scent of blood caught her off guard, her head snapping to the forest across the road, eyes alight with a wild, animalistic hunger. Her entire body shuddered, muscles taunt below her skin, as she rose in one fluid motion. It wasn't the animal blood she'd become accustomed too, no this was better. Sweeter. Human. Hazel felt herself drawn to the smell, her instincts forcing aside her consciouss mind, leaving only a raw drive to feed. With blinding speed, she chased the scent through the words, damned and determined to find it's source. It's sweet, sweet source. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she finally found it.

It was indeed a human, laying sprawled-eagle in the middle of a small clearing, a puddle of blood beneath their body. Hazel grinded her teeth together, ignoring the burning in the back of her throat and forced herself to focus only on the face. The face of a small boy, about the age Hayden would have been when she was turned, contorted into fear and pain. Hazel knelt at his side, looking for any sign of puncture marks, studying his neck closely. A familiar cresent moon-shaped mark was fianlly found, still fresh and dripping blood. Hazel stopped breathing, almost unable to handle the smell this close, the liquid coating her fingers.

"Who bit you..." She wondered aloud, bending her head to smell his neck, searching for a scent, just as a thunderous boom echoed throughout the entire forest. Hazel found herself skidding backwards across the ground, falling deeper and deeper into the rut her body was creating, held down by a giant, heavy...furry thing. Her body came to a sudden halt, slamming against a tree and knocking it over. With a growl, she shoved the beast off and stood, brushing off her clothes in obvious disgust. "What the hell was that for?!" She asked, glaring at the beast with gleaming ebony eyes, the deep purple rings under her eyes vivid against her skin. It wouldn't be much longer before she would have to feed, she'd be unable to keep it at bay.

The beast growled at her, jerking it's head toward the dead boy, then turning it's malicious glare back to Hazel. With a dismissive snort, Hazel waved a hand at him, secretly studying him from the corner of her eye. He was huge for a wolf, this instantly telling her was a werewolf, and his fur was a thick, russet brown. His eyes, hard and angered, focused on her, held a familiarness, but Hazel dismissed this and answered the wolf.

"I didn't kill him. A vampire did, but not I." She stated, instantly under the impression that he didn't believe her, not that she cared. It was the truth. "I don't care if you don't believe me." The wolf grunted in response to this, bearing it's sharpened fangs and started circling her. Hazel followed it's movements with a calm patience, keeping their gazes connected. "Who are you werewolf ? Why don't you change back and we'll talk this over like _civilized_ beings." Hazel sneered, adding extra emphasis to the world civilized, a smirk on her lips. The wolf growled and tightened it's circle around her and this time Hazel stopped, standing still and closing her eyes. "I won't peek."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" A deep, male voice asked, filled with childish annoyance. Hazel kept her word, keeping her eyes closed (and keeping her distance), while laughing lightly.

"It didn't seem to keep you from complying, did it-" She paused and she heard him snort loudly, a raw disgruntled sound, before adding one thing to the end. "-Jacob Black."


	6. Chapter 005: The Boy

**Finally an update! I actually have a lot, so I'm just going to do them all at once! I'll talk to you all again in Chapter 12! Love it or Hate it, but always review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the Twilight Series (which isn't that awesome aside from Jacob) by Stephanie Meyer (who isn't that awesome either but I started this, damn it, and I will finish it!)**

"How do you know my name?" He asked, his eyes widening slight, but quickly narrowing back into a glare. Hazel giggled and waved a hand at his, staring off into the woods.

"I met you the other day, remember? You were at the 'Line' and we came to the excited conclusion that I couldn't smell you." Jacob cocked an eyebrow, trying to remember the meeting she spoke of, when he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! You're the vampire that can't count!" He laughed, a deep throaty laugh, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"I can to count! We were counted _werewolves_ and because I can't _smell_ you, I didn't count _you_!" Hazel explained, rolling her eyes in an overdramatic way, as she allowed air once again into her lungs. It was almost a mistake, but she kept her calm and gazed evenly at the Indian werewolf. "What are you doing out here anyway?" She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I was looking for him. His name is Ryan." Jacob answered, jerking his head toward the little boy that lie between them. His onyx eyes were sad, filled with a deep regret and sorrow that Hazel hadn't known for so long. She studied him quietly and felt herself drawn most to his face. She could see the muscles in his jaw twitch as he held them unusually tight, the skin taunt over the bone. It was like he was holding back tears. "He was one of our tribe." He finally added and Hazel's eyes softened, if only slightly, as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I did not know. I will say again that it was not I who killed him." She spoke in a soft voice, trying to soothe him even though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she cared.

"Who did then?" He asked harshly, turning his eyes to here, the onyx orbs narrowed into a hellish glare. She could see the angry wolf behind them, wanting to burst free and tear her to pieces. But he held his human form, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know." Hazel answered, feeling the rain grow heavier all of a sudden. She'd almost forgotten about it until then. The burning scent of blood also caught her off guard and she instinctively flinched toward the source, a snarl escaping her lips. "Feeding time?" Jacob asked, in an almost mocking tone, his eyebrow raised. Hazel nodded and felt the venom on her tongue.

"Yes, the hunger pains me so." She replied, her voice smooth and sweet, a smile on her lips. Suddenly, she was behind him and Jacob shivered as her tongue ran across his neck. A slightly stinging sensation tickled what skin she touched. He arms were around his chest, sensually stroking his toned muscles and one leg was hooked over his hip. "_But I don't eat dog_." She whispered into his ear, her lips grazing the outer shell, before she disappeared. Jacob reached up a hand and touched his neck; in near rage at the feeling she's just stirred him in, specifically in a certain southern region.

"Damn bloodsuckers." He hissed before shifting back and speeding through the forest, the rain pouring heavily now. He still had to report back to Sam that he'd found Ryan. He was also convinced he had more news to share.

_More_ vampires had moved to town.

-second-

The shrill _riiiiiiing_ of the Cullen's phone woke Hazel from her dazed, stupor like state. She could swear she was the only vampire able to zone out like that.

"Hello?"

"This is the Cullen's right? Which blood-….one am I speaking too?" Hazel's eyes narrowed in thought…who would be calling the Cullens? Haha, callin' the Cullens…that was funny. Anyway…

"Who is this?" She asked in a cold voice, contemplating slamming the phone down without even waiting for her answer.

"Jacob Black." Her eyes widened slightly, her lips pursing in thought. How did he-why was he-Bella!

"Oh, I am being very sorry. You are having the wrong number, please be excusing me now. You have nice day!" She said very quick in a muddled Arabic accent before slamming the phone down and turning to Ella, who was sitting on the couch reading a comic. "How'd he get this number?! Why would he be calling here?! Where's Bella?!"

"With Edward…where she always is. I think she's physically attached to his side." The girl replied, never looking up from her comic. Hazel nodded and dashed up the stairs, her face contorted with annoyance.

"Edward!" She shouted, slamming open the door to his room. The tawny-haired Vampire looked up, a small smile on his lips, from his place seated on the couch. In his hand was a pen and on his lap and blank sheet of music paper. He must've been composing a song when she barged in.

"Yes, Hazel?" He asked politely in that velvet voice of his, his golden eyes twinkling as Hazel stalked over to him. She put her hands on the back of the couch and leaned down so their noses touched.

"Why did Bella give that werewolf our phone number?" She asked, in a sweet innocent voice. Edward smiled back, slapping her cheek gently in a brotherly kind of way.

"Actually, that was Carlisle. He gave it to them incase any…problems should occur." The male replied and Hazel pushed herself away, her lip curled in questionable disgust. Edward only shrugged in reply, so Hazel turned to take her leave when the male's voice again reached her ears. "Since you're here, why not tell me about your meeting with him in the forest?" Hazel smirked, her own honey eyes gleaming in the artificial light.

"I was hoping to keep that a secret. Not with you though, huh?" She asked, walking back over to take a seat next to him. Edward smirked and put his pen and paper aside, shaking his bangs from his eyes.

"It's been on your mind since you returned. Now, you can start by explaining why you didn't tell any of us about the boy."


	7. Chapter 006: Funeral

"For that last time, Edward, there's nothing else!" Hazel shouted in frustration, jumping up from the couch and throwing her arms up in the air. She'd been talking to Edward for that past hour and a half and the male kept asking the same question! Quite frankly, and slightly off topic, she was suprised he'd lasted this far away from Bella for this long.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! There's nothing else! Do you sense anything else?!" She asked, waving her hands around her head and giving him a overexaggerated eyeroll. She groaned and shoved a hand through her messy bangs, glaring out of the giant window in his room.

"No, I don't but you could be hiding it from me. Hazel, we need to know-" Hazel snarled loudly, cutting him off, turning her feral glare to him instead of the trees outside. Her honey colored eyes blazed with annoynace and anger, the dark purple circles around her eyes heavy and dark.

"Everything! I know! You've told me a thousand times! Damn it, I regret even trying to tell you, should've just kept it to myself. But no! I had to go a be a good cousin and share the news with you! Had I known you'd be so damn annoying, I woulda kept my thoughts to myself!" She raged, pacing around the room, the anger literally radiating off her small body. Edward cocked an eyebrow and stood, ruffling his own tawny hair and sighing heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry Hazel, I just need to know. There are so many things that could happen if there's another vampire running around here. Bella, for one, could be-"

"Who gives a damn about Bella! There's some rogue vampire out there, killing all kinds of Indian kids, possibly sucking someone dry as we speak, and you bring up Bella! What the hell does she have to do with _this_?" Hazel screeched, not daring to back down from the glare that overtook Edward's previously gentle eyes. A low growl rumbled in his throat and he took a step toward her. Hazel snarled back, her lips curled in disgust, staring him straight in the eye.

"Everything! She's proan to vampire attacks! Everyone that's come here has-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit! No vampire outside of this wacked out family gives a damn about her!" Edward growled, a small spasm running through his body as he kept himself from attacking Hazel. Unbothered by his sudden intense anger, Hazel continued, a smirk growing on her lips. "She's just a human girl. Living, weak and replaceable. All humans are. There's nothing different about her, so why must we worry? Is the entire Vampire world suddenly going to become infatuated with dearest little Isabella?"

"I'll only warn you once, Hazel. Shut up." Edward threatened but Hazel just laughed and danced toward the door, humming under her breath. She grasped the door handle and opened it slowly, turning gracefully to stare back at him.

"What would it matter anyway? One of them's going to get her eventually." She said, smiling brightly before winking at him and slamming the door shut. The walls creaked and rattled from the force. Edward took a deep breath through his nose and whirrled around, glaring out the window, forcing himself to calm down.

"Damn it." He swore, shoving a hand through his bangs. "Females are so annoying."

--

"So then he has the nerve to accuse me of hiding something from him!" Hazel ranted, throwing her head against the headrest of the car Carlisle had let the girls use. Patience was driving and Ella was in the back, leaning up inbetween the seats with her elbows on the back of the headrests.forehead fall to the window, staring at the trees that wizzed by.

"Yeah! Stupid boy..." Hazel muttered, growling as Patience made a sharp turn causing her to slam her head on the window. Patience laughed weakly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Wouldn't he be able to sense it anyway? Hiding it or no?" Ella asked and Hazel nodded, letting her

"My bad. Almost missed it. You know, they should really mark this. Put a big sign that says 'La Push Reservation: Beware of Dog' or something." The girls laughed and Patience rolled the car to a stop, letting Hazel get out. "We'll be back to get you from this...thing."

"It's a funeral and okay." Hazel said, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets and aking her way to the big gathering a few feet away. Ella waved as they drove off, most likely headed to the only store around this place, The Thritstore, or to hunt. Hazel wasn't sure but she let it go from her thoughts and focused on finding that werewolf kid. Her trenchcoat ruffled around her knees in the wind, a crack of thunder sounding from somewhere in the distance. Her hair was down, framing her face, and she wore black jeans and converse, head to toe in black. She was sure that was what people still did at funerals these days. She couldn't be positive, the last one she'd attended was in 1907.

"Cook...?" A voice said and Hazel turned, coming face to chest with Jacob Black. She looked up and met his eyes, watching his lonigish ebony hair blow around his strong jaw, his onyx eyes swimming with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects on behalf of my kind. Despite what you may think, even we are not heartless." She smiled sweetly and shrugged her collar up higher, turning away from some of the curious glances coming her way. Jacob snorted but, as she'd anticipated, did not send her away. Instead, he grasped her by the shoulder and led her to the farthest corner of the gathering, to where the gravesight was still visable, but they were downwind.

"They'll smell you."

"So? As long as I don't attack them, they can't attack me, right?" She asked him and he shrugged, turning his attention back to his people as the service started. Hazel watched in a mix of subtle amazement, interest, and boredom. She cocked an eyebrow and elbowed Jacob gently. "Why are they doing that?" She asked as one of the elder Quileute people tied a band of feathers and bone around the deceased boy's head.

"In order to assure him peace in the afterlife. The feather represent serenity and freedom while the bones stand for strength and good fortune." Jacob explained, casting a quick glance down at Hazel, only to find her staring intently at Ryan's pale face, the barest hint of sadness in her honey orbs. Jacob felt his heart pang as it called out to her and he had the sudden urge to embrace her. He nearly slapped himself as he snapped his head back up to watch the ending of the ceremony. As his people started to disperse and head back to Ryan's home for the grand last meal, Jacob grabbed Hazel's shoulder and started hauling her away.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! I wanted to-"

"You can't, if they find you here, the'll flip."

"If who find me-"

"Hey Jake! Where you going? Aren't you coming to the-" The voice stopped and Hazel turned around, yanking herself from Jacob's iron grip, glaring at the man in front of her. "What is she doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to the child." Hazel replied, cutting Jacob off when he tried to answer for her, her voice cold and hard. Sam Uley, the Alpha Male of Jacob's little dog pack, sent back an equally chilling glare, his arms crossed over his toned chest.

"You're not allowed here. It violates the treaty." He replied and Hazel shrugged, turning to study the funeral site, putting her hands up behind her head.

"As long as I don't hurt anyone, I don't see a problem." She smiled at him, her teeth glittering beneath her lips, giggling as a low growl was heard from one of the boys behind Sam. Hazel ignored him and kept talking. "Besides, someone of my kind did this to that little boy and I feel responsible." Sam studied her carefully and Hazel could sense the discomfort in his gaze, but she acted as if he didn't bother her.

"You're still in violation of the treaty. I think it best if you leave." He stated and Hazel shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets as a soft drizzle began to fall from the clouds above. She brushed past Jacob, sending him a subtle glance before disappearing into the woods. Sam turned to Jacob and threw his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He roughly hauled him away, slapping him a few times on the chest. "What am I gonna do with you, Jake?"

"What?" Jacob asked, shrugging off Sam's arm and shoving his hands on his pockets and staring at the sky, feeling the rain on his cheeks. "She didn't really do anything. She seemed kinda...sad."

"Vampires don't feel, Jake. They just pretend. You can't feel with a dead heart." Sam shrugged and patted Jacob's shoulder, jogging ahead to meet Emily. The two climbed into Sam's car and headed off to Ryan's house. Jake stopped and turned his gaze to Ryan's grave, watching the raindrops glitter on the flowers the Elders had left. He sighed heavily and licked his lips, shaking his damp bangs from his eyes before starting his walk to Ryan's house.

"Sure you can."


	8. Chapter 007: Alexander Young

_It was raining. Drizzling was more the appropriate word, but nonetheless, water was falling from the sky. A horse-drawn carriage sped by, splashing the water from a mud puddle onto 17-year-old Hazel Cook. The brunette frowned and shook her petty coat, trying to rid it of the water. She quickly checked her package and sighed in relief when she found it untouched. _

_"Oh thank goodness." She whispered, laying a hand on her heart. Moving closer to the buildings to avoid being hit again, she quickly made her way back home. Her boots padded along on the cobblestone walkway. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders with her free hand, clutching the paper-wrapped package to her chest. She squinted her eyes against the rain. Finally, she reached her home and quickly ran up the stairs, pushing open the heavy wooden doors. _

_"Hazel, there you are, have you got it?" "_

_Of course, M'am. It's right here." Hazel smiled and handed the package over to the woman before her. She was the most beautiful woman Hazel had ever met, also one of the kindest and most loving. Her beautiful chestnut hair was always kept in a fancy style, be it a beautiful braided twist or an elegant bun, it always looked magnificent. Her eyes were a piercing jade, but always held kindness and a gentle sweetness. Mrs. Emily James, as it was her name, opened the package and pulled the beautiful dress out, holding it up to her body. _

_"Oh, it is perfect! Don't you think so, Hazel?" She asked, turning to her. Hazel blinked and nodded immediately, smiling brightly. "_

_Yes of course, M'am! You look absolutely stunning!" Hazel clapped and smiled as her Mistress spun around in her dress. _

"_Do you think he will like it? I do want to look presentable, but not overbearing. Do you understand, Hazel?" She asked and Hazel nodded, fiddling with the edges of her own hand-me-down skirt. _

"_You will look wonderful, M'am. Beautiful as ever." Hazel complimented and Mrs. James smiled, bringing her along up the stairs with her. Hazel spent the next few hours readying Mrs. James for Alexander's arrival. Alexander Young was Mrs. James' current suitor and the son of a very prominent business man in South England. _

"_Oh, Hazel, I cannot wait for tonight! I believe it shall be the greatest night of my life!" _

Hazel's eyes snapped toward the window, glaring at the sight of the approaching storm clouds. Lighting flashed, illuminating her ebony-rimmed irises, bright against her alabaster skin, as she turned her gaze back to the necklace she held in her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated, swimming through the vast sea of memories before finally selecting the one she wanted.

_Hazel held her nightgown up as she ascended the stairs, a strained look of worry on her soft features. She neared her mistress's room and stopped, listening carefully. A strange sound came from within, the wooden doors cracked open slightly. Hazel stepped forward, her breathing heavy, the blood pumping in her veins, and peeked into the room. She stifled a gasp, the foul stench of blood filling her nostrils. She slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. A flash of lightning illuminated his face and she screamed, a heavy weight on her body and a searing pain in her neck… _

Hazel sat upright, her eyes snapping open, instantly calming her ragged breath, looking down at her hand. She opened her clenched fingers and sighed, picking up the now broken necklace. She stood and placed the necklace on her nightstand, looking out of the window. It was pouring now, thunder rumbling and lighting splitting the skies. A truly horrid night, she thought, but would've been perfect for baseball.

"Haz?" A voiced asked and Hazel turned, staring at Ella through the shadows of the night. The ebony-haired vampire came over and sat next to her, folding her legs under her and laying her head on Hazel's shoulder. "What'cha doing?"

"A bit of recollection." Hazel answered, smirking down at her and smiling lightly. Ella laughed and slapped her stomach.

"What have I told you about that?" She scolded playfully, her golden eyes gleaming up at Hazel. Hazel grinned and poked her nose.

"That it's bad for my health but when you can't sleep, what else is one to do?" She asked and Ella shrugged, falling all the way down to lay in Hazel's lap. Ella propped her legs up on the back of the couch, her black shorts hugging her thin legs. Hazel laughed and started playing with her hair, running her fingers through the curly black locks.

"I don't know. Write a book, play some music, compose a symphony." Ella suggested and Hazel laughed, laying her head back against the couch and closing her eyes. "What were you thinking about?"

"The night I was turned." Hazel answered, shrugging lightly, picturing the face of her sire in her mind, a small frown overtaking her lips.

"Oh, that's always depressing." Ella commented, frowning at Hazel's frown. "Cheer up, Haz. You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, have you?" Hazel shook her head, grinning down at Ella.

"Of course not. It'll be a blast." She laughed lightly and resumed playing with Ella's hair. The ebony-haired female laughed and wrapped her arms around Hazel's waist.

"Of course it will! The band we're seeing, Paramore, I hear they're pretty badass." Ella nodded, wiggling her eyes all weird like. Hazel laughed and turned her head to stare out of the window again, watching the rain glide gracefully down the glass.

"They are. It'll be awesome." She whispered, her eyes clouding over slightly, eyebrows knitted in thought. What is this feeling…

-Next Day. In the City. Around 2 o'clock-

Hazel shoved Ella out of her way and climbed from Emmett's giant jeep thing, landing with a soft thud on the concrete. She gazed around, noting how many people there were and that they were all here for the concert. Patience and Ella stood beside her while they, Emmett and Jasper waited for Bella, Edward and Alice.

"Look at them all…" Ella murmured, gazing around. Hazel nodded in agreement and leaned against the Jeep, grinning when Alice skipped up to them.

"Okay, let's go! I want to get as close as we can!" She exclaimed and the group made their way to the entrance, crammed together due to the mass of people trying to get in.

"Tickets?" The guy asked and Hazel immediately turned to Edward, holding out her hand.

"I don't have them." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Hazel's brow wrinkled in confusion. She was sure….she turned to Bella, hand still out.

"Sorry, Hazel, I don't have them either." Pursing her lips, she tried Jasper.

"Nope, sorry Hazel." Growling, she turned to Alice.

"I don't have them either, but we get in, so you'll find them eventually!" Rolling her eyes, she turned to Emmett.

"Sorry, Hazelnut, not my responsibility." Grinding her teeth, she turned to her last hope, Ella and Patience.

"We don't have them, Haz." They said in unison. Hazel threw her hands up in the air, whirling around as the guard pulled the tickets from her back pocket.

"Here they are. Go on in," He said, letting them through. Hazel stared at him for a moment before growling and stalking in after the others, embarrassment welling in her chest.

"Nice one, Hazelnut." Emmett teased and Hazel punched in him the shoulder, crossed her arms and walked forward, leaving them all behind. The others caught up to her and they all pushed their way to the front of the crowd, getting close to the stage. As they waited for the band, Hazel searched the crowed, a curious feeling growing in her chest.

"Hey, Hazel, look excited! We're gonna see Paramore!" Ella shouted, throwing an arm over her shoulder and smiling at her best friend. Hazel smiled back and embraced her, grinning.

"Sorry, I just have this weird feeling, that's all." Ella shrugged and turned to Patience, about to say something when the band ran out, already singing by the time Hazel faded back into the present. Everyone was jumping around, like a mass ball of chaos, and the music blared from the speakers, easily drowning the screams and voices of the crowd.

"Hazel, darling, I didn't expect to find you here." A smooth voice whispered in her ear. Hazel smiled, clenching her teeth to keep from whirling around the killing the man, no vampire, next to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, her breath catching in her throat at his immortal handsome face. It always did, not matter her hatred for him.

"I like this band." She replied, feeling his arms wrap around her, his lips against her neck.

"How curious. Now tell me, are you happy to see me?" He asked and Hazel chuckled darkly.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Alexander."


	9. Chapter 008: Another's dead

"Bloody amazing! That was awesome!" Ella shouted again, dancing in the backseat, her arms flailing about. Edward sat next to her, grinning and shaking his head, one arm wrapped around Bella, who was fast asleep on his shoulder despite Ella's shouts. Patience turned and glared at her, which would've been very frightening if she were not a vampire, considering she was driving.

"Thank you yet again, Ella, could ya calm down?" She asked and Ella stuck her tongue out at her, flopping back in her seat and singing lightly to herself. Patience rolled her eyes and turned back to the road, sending a glance at Hazel. "You're quiet, Hazelnut."

"Just thinking." Hazel murmured in reply, her elbow propped up on the car handle and her head in her palm. Her breath fanned out across the window and her golden eyes stared straight ahead, blinking only twice every few minutes."

'Bout what?" Ella asked, appearing in between the two front seats, eyebrow raised. Hazel was about to answer, but Edward piped up for her.

"Jacob Black and Alexander." Hazel turned and sent him a lethal glare, snarling lightly. Edward just smiled back and stroked Bella's hair, his golden eyes twinkling. Hazel sighed and turned around, sighing heavily and letting her head rest against the seat.

"The Werewolf and your….Sire." Ella muttered and Hazel nodded, watching her from the corner of her eye. "You think about the strangest combinations of things." The girl added and Hazel smirked, snorting lightly.

"It's true."

"Why them?" Ella asked and Hazel shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. She was staring out of the front window, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Because…Alexander was at the, Patience, watch out!" She screamed, but Patience was already swerving, having saw the same thing Hazel had. Patience gritted her teeth and slammed on the brakes, turning the wheel sharply. The silver Volvo came to a head-jarring halt and Patience whirled around.

"She okay?" She asked Edward, who was holding a sleepy-eyed Bella tightly. Edward nodded and Bella gazed around in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Before she could get an answer, Ella's voice cut through the air.

"Where's Hazel?" Four pairs of eyes turned to the open Passenger door, staring at the unoccupied seat.

--

Hazel ran through the forest, ripping the braches from her path, eyes blazing with anger and hatred. A feral snarl escaped her lips as she his scent grew stronger, the image from a few moments ago flashing across her mind.

_Hazel was about to answer Ella but the words caught in her throat. Like a ghost, Alexander stood in the middle of the street, only feet in front of them, his crimson irises gleaming in the headlights. "Patience, watch out!"_

Hazel saw him ahead and adrenaline pulsed in her veins, a sadist grin on her lips as she leaped into the clearing. Only to be standing alone. Or so she thought.

"Cook?" She spun, her eyes still blazing with anger, liquid gold in the moonlight. Jacob stepped out of the trees, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. She sniffed the air; more of his kind were here. Four more if she was not mistaken. Hazel allowed her rage to settled, taking in the clearing around her. The sting of freshly spilt blood immediately assaulted her nostrils, bringing the burn of venom to her throat. She looked down and found herself, ironically, straddling the body of another young boy, very similar to the first one, Ryan.

"This is not how I want to keep meeting you. It can't make me look good." She mused, forcing a small smile for him. Jacob bit his bottom lip, staring at the ground. Hazel cocked an eyebrow, taking a step toward him.

"It doesn't, so step back, bloodsucker." A voice snarled and Hazel whirled around, her eyes narrowed, teeth barred in a growl. Another Indian Werewolf stepped out, a few inches shorter than Jacob and not nearly as handsome. Had the situation been different, Hazel would've scolded herself for that remark.

"Embry, don't. She didn't do this." Jacob hissed, turning his gaze to his pack brother, his lips curved into a deep frown.

"We can't believe that, Jacob. Look at what lies in front of you! She was feral when we found her and she's standing over Luke's body. How is this not to convince us?" Hazel stepped forward toward Sam, a finger raised, her eyes filled with annoyance.

"First, I am not feral and second, I was looking for someone. Is it really my fault I just happen to stumble upon all these vampire-killed Indian children?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's no longer a coincidence." Sam growled, glaring at her. Hazel just stared back, knowing she had a slim chance of convincing him she didn't do it. However…there may be one way.

"What if I can prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That it wasn't me." She answered, bending down at the young boy's side, gently rolling his head to the side to reveal the bite marks. Instead of the normal crescent shaped mark, there were two puncture marks. "You see, vampire bite marks are shaped like crescent moons. No distinct fangs." She explained, touching the closest hold with her fingers, feeling a shudder run down her spine. Good thing she wasn't starving.

"So?" Sam shrugged, bending to examine the bite mark as well. Hazel groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So, whoever bit this boy had fangs. Two distinct circle shaped puncture wounds. Fangs." She explained, letting the boy's head fall and standing back up.

"So you're saying…that different types of vampires have different biting styles?" Hazel shoved her hands in her pockets, sniffing the air. She sighed heavily, no trace of Alexander."

Sort of. Actually, there are only two types." She held up two fingers and stared him dead in the eye. She subconsciously noticed Jacob move closer to her, staring over her shoulder at Sam, the dead boy in his arms. "The first is the crescent shaped bite. The marked left by every vampire in existence."

"But you just said-"

"I wasn't finished. The second puncture bite marks left by fangs. There are only three Vampires in existence known to possess fangs." She paused and sniffed the air again, again picking up nothing but the nasty smell of Werewolf and the sweet scent of Jacob's skin.

"And they are…" Sam asked, motioning for her to continue.

"Dante, a member of the Volturi, and Alexander Young-" She paused and broke their stare, instead turning her gaze to the boy in Jacob's arms. He could be no older than 10. She frowned and clenched her fists."- along with any of his lineage."


	10. Chapter 009: Join the Pack

(Hazel's POV)

It's been three months.

Three months and nothing has happened

No more dead Indian kids

No sign of Alexander

No strange flashback dreams

Nothing

I was growing restless, my eyes constantly darting this way and that, searching for anything, something, that would break this uneventful streak. I needed something to happen. I prayed for something to happen.

I would've accepted anything at this moment.

"Hazelnut, phone's for you, it's the dog again." Emmett announced, throwing the phone my way with one lazy swing of his beafy arm.

Except that.

I didn't want him as my distraction

With a slight groan, I placed the phone against my ear and held it there with my shoulder, returning my hands to the drawing in my lap.

"What?" I hissed and I heard him murmur something along the lines of "damn unpolite vampire" before answering with the assumed reason for calling. Not that I didn't already know why he was calling. I had a very good guess and, if it was anything like the last 50 phone calls I'd recieved, my guess was dead-on

"Why won't you tell me!?" He demanded and I smirked, shading in the shadows on his jaw-line. Bingo.

"There's nothing to tell. I told you, Alexander isn't here anymore." I sighed heavily, telling him the same thing I told him everytime he called. Alexander moved on, he had to have, I couldn't sense him anymore. You couldn't still be here and me not know.

"But-" I interjected, not needing to have this conversation again.

"But nothing, Black! This isn't going to detor from any of our other conversations! Alexander Young is gone, okay? He probably got bored and moved on to another small town with tasty Indian kids." I could almost hear the flinch of his muscles and instantly regretted my not so amazing choice of words. "That was harsh, Black, my apologies."

"Yeah, your bad." He hissed and promptly hung up. I rolled my eyes and let the phone fall, studying the picture I'd finished. It was of him, Jacob, of course. I drew him constantly now. I couldn't get the blasted Werewolf off my mind. It was started to grate Edward's nerves, the way he glared at me all the time now. Of course, that could be of what I'd done a few weeks ago. Now that was an interesting night.

_"Don't you ever get scared?" I asked Bella, sitting across from her at the kitchen table. We weren't eating, but Esme had cooked the human some food anyway. She glanced up at me and shook her head._

_"No, why should I be?"_

_"You're only sitting at the dinner table with 10 Vampires. That would frighten most people." I continued and Alice interviened._

_"Bella isn't move people." She piped up, in her sickly sweet voice, smiling at me with a smug grin. I shot her a grin back, onyx tinted eyes twinkling._

_"That's for sure." I sneered, not so sneakily poking fun at the girl. Bella looked up, her hair hanging in her face to hide her blood-blushed cheeks._

_"Hazel, I don't have a reason to be afriad. None of you would hurt me, I know that. I've been here long enough to understand you all." I turned to her, eyes blazing, fists clenched tight at my side. I leaned foreward slightly, only a fraction of an inch, but it enough for Edward to inch foreward as well._

_"Really now? _You _understand _us?" _I asked, a sarcastic sadist grin on my lips. I inched foreward again, watching Edward from the corner of my eye, inwardly laughing at the glare on his face. "Do you understand what it's like to want to kill every human you pass? Every blood-blushed face you come in contact with? Do you understand the sting of venom in the back of your throat whenever a human passes? Do you understand what it's like to be stuck in this purgatory Hell?!" I shouted, slamming my fists down on the table, on my feet in the flash of a second. Edward was standing as well, Bella staring at me with wide, _frightened _eyes. I calmed myself and smirked. "Do you?"_

_"N-no...I don't. But...I want to be like you!" She argued as if it had anything to do with the matter at hand. I laughed humorlessly and licked my lips, the venom on my fangs gleaming under the artifical light. "I...I am not afriad."_

_"Aren't you?" I whispered in her ear, the tips of my fangs brushing her neck before I was roughly yanked back by Carlisle. I glanced around, everyone else had risen, and Emmett and Jasper help back Edward. "Oh let him go, like he could hurt me."_

_"Hazel enough. You're excused." Carlisle said, as if I needed his promition to leave. I smirked and walked around the table, laughing again before climbing up the stairs in two graceful leaps._

"Hazel, I said we're going out, are you coming?" Patience asked and I nodded, putting aside my sketchpad and standing. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed some money, figuring I might buy something, and skipped out after her. Recalling that incident, I honestly don't know what came over me, but it was a strong. And it was familiar.

It was bloodlust.

I sat in the back of car, humming to myself, while Patience drove us into town. We weren't allowed near the school, or Bella's house, since I'd been temporairily banned from being withing 10 feet of her. Like I cared, I didn't like her anyway. She was so boring!

"What did Black want when he called?" Ella asked and I shrugged, putting my forehead against the back of her seat.

"Same thing as usual. Alexander has their tribe all in an uproar. Locking kids in houses, putting up ancient charms, hanging garlic on the walls. It's kinda comical is you think about." I chuckled lightly and Ella grinned, leaping out as we pulled into the Thrift Store parking lot.

"I want some new shoes." She mused and I rolled my eyes, making my own to the trinkets and junk side of the store. I browsed the litlte knick knacks, amused by their simplisity and peace. I picked up a little porcelaine wolf and held it in the palm of my hand, watching it twinkle under the light.

"I thought you didn't like dogs."

"I said I didn't eat them, not that I didn't like them." I corrected Jacob Black, replacing the little figurine on the shelf. "Do you stalk me now?"

"No, just follow you around like vampires on bleeding corpse." He smirked and I grinned up at him, hands stuffed in my hoodie pocket.

"Or fleas on a dog." I shor back and his grin faded momentarily, only to pop back up a few moments later. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you. Actually, I'm on business."

"Of course."

"You wanna do this here?"

"As opposed to where?"

"By the beach." I sighed and shrugged, waving to Patience and Ella on the way out. I followed Jacob to his..

'What is that?" I asked, staring at the little red...thing he climbed into. He glared at me from behind the glass and I shrugged, climbed in and smirked. "Cozy."

"Shut it, Cook." I laughed and gazed out the window as he drove, to the Beach I recalled.

"Am I allowed here?" I asked suddenly and he nodded, his hand gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles lost their color, turning a ghastly white. "Easy there, don't break it."

"I won't and yes, you are, seeing as it concerns the well being of our tribe." I nodded, in a 'whatever you say' kinda fashion and we lasped into silence again. I could hear his heart beat, rapid and strong, beneath his muscles chest. I could see the blood pumping in the veins that stuck out under his tanned flesh. I could hear his breath, deep and rugged, his nostrils flaring every so often. I could smell him, the scent overtook everything in this dingy little car, including me. It was almost...intoxicating. I tried describing it once, but now I believed I could never come close to naming it. It was...warm, sweet but musky, spicey yet...calming.

"We're here." He said and I instantly jumped from the car, stalking all the over to the edge of the water and sat down before he'd even moved an inch. He blinked and approached me, standing behind me and gazing out onto the water. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." I knew how he meant, I didn't need to ask.

"Are you sure it's him. Couldn't it be the Valtari guy?"

"Volturi and no." I replied, standing and brushing the sand from my bum. "Dante is very old. Far too old to make the journey here and then kill two heathly young boys all on his own."

"Maybe they're working together!" He exclaimed and I could see the frustration in his eyes, hear it in his voice, felt it in the rapid beat of his heart.

"Alexander doesn't work with anyone." I replied softly, turning my gaze from him, honey eyes focused on the sand below my feet. I could pick out each individual grain, tiny tiny grains lost in a sea of grains just like them. Jacob growled and shoved a hand through his hair, tossling it into an even wilder mess.

"Then...then...what?! Why did he kill them?!" He asked me, but I remained silent. I didn't know. "They were just boys! What harm could they have done!?"

"They would eventually turn in Werewolves. He taking out the problem before it begins." I stated, hoping to ease him, if only a little. I didn't know if that was true, but it sounded like something Alexander would do. And Jacob didn't need to know it wasn't the truth.

"That makes sense." My eyes snapped up, confused. I'd expected anger from him, in yet...he was suprisingly calm. "I'll kill him. I'll find him and kill him."

"Don't be a fool, Black. Alexander would tear you apart in seconds." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, shaking my head. Jacob smiled and started back toward the car.

"You don't know that and there's only one way to find out." I followed him, but not because I cared.

"I think I would know. Alexander is not a vampire to be messed with."

"Says who?"

"Says me." I hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him around to face me. He growled and bent down until our noses touched, his eyes blazing beneath heavy black lashes. "You can't do it alone. You need someone of his lineage. Someone who knows him."

"And where do I find them?" He asked and I smirked, revealing my fangs.

"Look no further then what's in front of you face."


	11. Chapter 010: Lillian

"You're going to _what_?!" Patience nearly screamed in my face, her perfect nose inches from my own. I stared calmly back at her, blinking a few times before answering her rather rudely askwd question.

"I'm going to help the Werewolves." I replied nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders and turning away. It didn't seem like that absurd of an idea.

Alexander was killing little Indians boys who would become Werewolves

The Werewolves couldn't find him

I could...so what was wrong with me helping them?

"But...but...why?!" She asked, being completely irrational. She was blowing this way out of porportion and it was starting to frustrate me. I didn't see why I couldn't help them track Alexander.

"To stop the killing." I answered, turning to her with a heated glare. I could care less whether she and Ella supported my decision, I was doing it anyway and there was no one who was going to stop me.

"Haz, you don't even know where he is." Ella piped up from her place on the bed, her voice soft and meek, a tone it only had when she was worried or upset. "How are you going to find him?"

"I don't have too. He will come to me." I assured them, slipping on my shoes and lacing them up with ease. I pulled on my jacket and lifted the hood, it was raining outside today. I grabbed some fingerless gloves and saluted my friends before leaving, jumping down the stairs two at a time.

"This will not end well." Patience muttered, falling onto the bed next to Ella, who just smiled sadly and returned to her book.

"Where are you going this early?" Edward asked and I shrugged, casting him a simple glance.

"It's not really early when you don't sleep." I countered, smirking lightly. I grabbed an umbrella from the little holder thing and flipped it over my shoulder. Edward snorted and crossed his arms, in front of me before I could blink.

"Where are you going?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't you know?"

"Yes...but I wanted to be polite and ask." I chuckled and side-stepped around him, pulling open the door, the sound of rain instantly asaulting my ears.

"They need me. My help and...I'm going to give it to them."

"Them or him?" He asked and I spun around, my fingers rested on his smooth, marble cheek. I traced my thumb over his liips, standing on tip-toe until our lips were inchest apart.

"Don't you have a human to fawn over?" I whispered, licking his bottom lip before skipping out the door. Stupid Edward, getting all in my business. I hope Bella gets his by a bus on her way home. I big bus. Full of dancing Mexicans. That'll teach him, I laughed outloud, my shoes crunching on the rocks as I walked down the road.

The rain pelted down on me and would have been a nusience to any human, but I was perfectly at ease. I lifted the umbrella and swung it around a few times before popping it open, laying it over my shoulder. They rain was very...calming, It was kinda nice, just walking down the deserted road, with not a care in the world.

As if!

Jacob's little hunk o'car appeared through the rainy haze, the headlights bright in my eyes. I stopped and stood still, in the middle of the road, betting on whether he'd stop or not. Maybe he wouldn't see me. Maybe he'd run right into me. At the last moment, I stepped aside and he slammed on the breaks, coming to a screeching halt. I chuckled as he literally jumped from the car, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell!? You just stand in the middle of the road like that?! Are you insane?!" He growled, hauling me up by the front of my shirt, the rain bouncing off his nose as his shoulders heaved with the great breaths he took in. I laughed and shrugged carelessly.

"You wouldn't have hurt me and it's not like I would've let her run into me." I murmured and he dropped me, growling as he shoved a hand through his rain-soaked hair. I handed him my umbrella, grinning. He knocked it away and I shrugged, putting my hands in my pockets. "So...any more dead kids?"

"No, thanks for asking." He snarled and I smiled back, shrugging again. He sighed and stared down the road. I followed his gaze and frowned, groaning as my shoulders slumped/

"Aw man...are you serious? You brought them _all_?" I asked and Jacob smirked, nodding lightly as three wolves ran toward us. They apparently didn't trust me in their human forms. Didn;t they know Vampires don't like dogs?

"Of courrse, they wanted to help and Sam doesn't like you. Neither does Paul. Or Embry." I sent him a glare, lip curled up in digust.

"I knew that." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. They wolves stopped in front of us, their fur wet from running in the rain, the one's tongue hanging out. Ew..."Alright, so since I'm the only one whocan find him, I'm in charge.

The big grey one growled and shook his head, Jacob laughing lightly.

"He says not on his life. He's in charge." I shrugged and held up my hands in surrender, turning away toward the forest. Jacob started talking again, but I wasn't listening, taking a few steps toward the forest. :Haz-what?"

"I smell something..."

"What? What do you-" He stopped, his face contorting into disgust. "I smell it too. It's-"

"Blood." I whispered, the familiar sting in my throat, fangs dripping as I licked my lips. I turned to him and nodded, disappearing into the forest. It must have been a straing sight, I suppose, four giant wolves following a scrawny pale Vampire through the woods, jumping and leaping over trees. I stopped suddenly and one of them crashed into my back, whimpering at his crsuhed nose. I turned and shushed them, he growled back.

Jacob growled and I turned in his direction, eyes narrowing into a heated glare. My limbs twitched, the smell of blood painfully strong in my nostrils. I stood without moviing, and I'd stopped breathing, watching, waiting for the Vampire to finish feeding. It wasn't Alexander but maybe-there!

I sprang out like a bullet from a gun, pining the unsuspecting vampire under me, snarling and growling. I held her tightly, slightly charged up from the way she struggled, her fangs snapping at my face.

"Quiet!" I commanded and she fell silent, whimpering, her eyes flashing back an forth, blood on her lips. "Who are you?"

"Lillian." She replied and I nodded, trying to pick up and trace of Alexander on her. It was faint but there. "Who are you? Are you her?"

"If by her, you mean Hazel, then yes." I replied coldly, watching her flinch at my harsh tone. "Did Alezander send you here?" She didn't answer, just stared at the dead boy a few feet away. "Answer me."

"I don't know."

"Tell me!":

"I won't!"

"Tell me! Did Alexander send you?!" She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling with laughter, laughing merrily. I snarled and bit her, my fangs peircing her marble hard flesh. Of course, it did nothing, but it was insanely painful, I'd been bitten by a newborn once before, hurt like hell. Lillian screamed and writhed beneath me, When I pulled back, she whimpered painfully.

"Yes." She finally answered and I nodded, standing up, holding her by the back of the neck. I turned to Jacob and the other wolves. He nodded and turned back, lifting the boy into his arms, blood driping staining his shirt. I sighed and glared down at Lillian.

"I hope you don't mind coming to my house for visit. There are some other people I know you're dying to meet."


	12. Chapter 011: Into the Family

"...and this is who again?" Carlise asked and I sighed for what seemed the hundredth time, rolling my honey gold eyes at him.

"Lillian. She was turned by Alexander."

"How do you know that?" I sighed and grabbed the girl's head, yanking it backwards. I pried open her mouth with my other hand, revealing her fangs. I turned to Carlisle and he nodded. "I see. Fangs."

"And I can smell him on her. It's faint, but it's definatly him." I said, letting go of Lillian. She glared up at me, but she was no match for Emmett's strength and didn't struggle. I sighed and my bangs flew up as I exhaled. "I thought she could tell us why he's here."

"If she knows." Edward snapped and I glared at him, hands clenching into fists at my sides. He'd been such a prick this entire evening! God, what an asshole.

"Does she?" I snapped back and he glared at me, his topaz eyes narrowed into a cold, deadly glare. I just grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"She does but it doesn't seem like anything useful. Alexander's been here for about three months and is staying in a hotel down town." Edward explained and I turned to Lillian, lips pursed in thought.

"Are there any other vampires with him?"

"No, only her." Edward answered, then added "At least, she doesn't know of anyone else." I nodded and then turned to Carlisle.

"What now?" The blond walked over and knelt down in front of Lillian, a soft Carlisle smile on his lips. I smirked, I knew that smile That was his 'you're going to do what I say and like it' persuasive smile.

"We give Lillian a choice. She can return to Alexander, where she will be constantly watched and hunted by us, or stay here, where she can be happy." I nearly choked as I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Stay here?!" I shrieked and Carlisle nodded, straightening up and extending a hand to Lillian. She stared at him for a moment and then took it, averting her shy gaze to the ground. "Why?! Are you insane!?"

"If she is willing, we will help her. Now, Lillian, are you aware of our lifestyle?" Lillian shook her little blond head and kept her gaze on Carlisle's shoes. "And are you willing to try and be like us?"

"I-I'll try." She muttered and Carlisle smiled and patted her on the head, waving Esme over.

"Wonderful, then you are welcome here. Esme will get you some new clothes. How does that sound?" She nodded and turned a smile to Esme, who took her by the hand and led her upstairs, already fawning over her mountains of blond curls. I groaned in disgust and turned a fierce glare to Carlisle."

"Are you mad?! You know how hard it is to change?! This is insane! She's of Alexander's line!"

"So are you and we keep you around." He shot back and my next words faltered on my tongue and I kept quiet, turning to glare out the window instead.

"You can't bring Bella over anymore." I said, not looking at Edward, but knowing he heard me as everyone finally left the living room and went about their lives.

"I know." He replied and I shrugged, suddenly wanting to go for a walk. I turned and brushed past him, grabbing my coat on the way out. I grinned and started running, making it to the line in no time. I waited, my hands in my pockets, hair whipping around my face as I scanned the forest. Nothing.

Nothing Vampiric anyway.

"Don't you have anything better to do than come down here and taunt them?" Jacob asked and I turned to him with a grin, honey eyes twinkling

"But it's so much fun and I haven't crossed the line yet." I said, hovering my toe just above the line. Jacob smiled and stared up at the sky, his jaw tight as he clenched his teeth. "What?"

"Today was Kern's funeral." He muttered and I nodded, staring up at the same place in the sky. He turned suddenly and shook his head. "But it was nice and everyone pitched in to take care of his mom and stuff."

"That's nice." I murmured and he slipped something into my hand, taking me surprise. He grinned at me and then raised a hand in salute.

"See you tomorrow, Haz." He said and then transformed, disappearing into the woods. I looked down at the messily wrapped package in my hand and grinned, shaking my head as I started back home, walking this time.

"Nice walk?" Patience asked as I opened the front door and stepped inside. I nodded and hung up my jacket.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad." I said and she wrinkled her nose, sniffing me like a dog.

"You smell like him. What's with you, Hazel?" She asked and I shrugged, walking up the stairs with her.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me." I answered and she growled, blocking the door to our room.

"You spend all your free time down with those...those dogs! It's sick and wrong, Haz! Plus, they're smelly!" She hissed in a low whisper and I laughed, moving her out of my way and stepping into the room.

"Not all of them." I muttered back, thinking of the strange but insanely pleasing smell that always lingered on my body after my time with Jacob. "And I just want to stop-what are you doing!?"

"This is my bed!" Lillian sang out, bouncing up and down in my bed. MY bed. I growled and stomped foreword but Ella intercepted me, smiling gently.

"Easy Hazel, she's just playing. She's a bit of a tickster personality, you'd know that if you stayed her long enough." I wrenched away from her touch and stomped toward the little vampire.

"Get. Down." I demanded and she smiled at me, shaking her head, her blond curls dancing around her face. I went to grab her but was stopped by..."Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Invisible force fields!" I shouted in disbelief and Lillian hopped from my bed, the house shaking slightly. She grabbed Jacob's present from my hand and skipped away. "Give me that!"

"No! Mine!" She sai, unwrapping it and studying the little porcelian wolf. I noticed it was the one from the Thrift Store. "Pretty, but such an ugly animal."

"Give it back!" I demanded, charging her but she put up one of her force fields and I growled, pounding my fists against it. "Give it to me, you little bitch!" I shouted and she smirked, raising her hand.

"Kay! Catch!" And then she through it out the window, giggling madly. My eyes went wide and I jumped out the window, my fingers wrapping around the little figurine. I hit the ground and anxiously opened my palm. I sighed in relief when I found it glittering in the moonlight, completely unharmed.

"What's going on? Hazel, did you jump out of the window?"

"Yeah, Uncle Carlisle!" I answered, standing and brushing the dirt from my butt. I grinned and jumped back up, landing on the window sill. "Caught." I smirked and laid down on my bed, setting the little figurine on my dresser, watching it gleam in the moonlight.

"Hazel, you're going back down there tomorrow, aren't you?" Patience voice asked in the dark. I reached out and touched the nose of the little, red wolf.

"Yeah."


	13. Chapter 012: Cliff Diving

**Told you I'd be back in chapter 12! 6 chapter update, I think that's pretty good myself! Anyway, who knows when the next one will come, but it will. I intend to finish this story even though I've lost all interest in the Twilight Series, though I am still reading Breaking Dawn to see what happens to Jacob. Cause, face it, he's the only reason to read it.**

**Love it or Hate it, but always review!**

**Disclaimer remains the same!**

_"Llillian, you are not coming." I said for what seemed the thousandth time that morning, glaring at the little blond girl. She was bouncing around me, begging to go see the "dogs" but there was no way I was taking her down there. She was the one killing them!_

_And she was annoying._

_"Please! Please! Please!" She begged and I growled, clenching my jaw as I tried not ti rip her perfect little head off her body. I grabbed my jacket and yanked it on, Lillian mimicking my movements. She sat down and pulled on her brown boots, smiling up at me. I glared down at her and yanked away the umbrella she was holding._

_"NO!" I practically screamed and Patience came down the stairs, twisting her hair into a long, french braid. Lillian smiled and ran over to her, clinging onto her waist like a leach. _

_"Hazel is yelling at me and won't take me to see the dogs!" She whined and I turned, glaring coldly at her. Patience caught my glare and stroked Lillian's back._

_"Maybe we should call them Werewolves, dear and you can't go with Hazel." Lillian pouted and turned her pathetically sad gaze to the floor. I smiled in triumph and went to leave, catching the last part of Patience's words. "Because I'm taking you shopping."_

_I sang softly to myself as I walked down the long, gravel road to La Push (well, the "Line" but why be technical), staring up at the sky. So much time had passed, not that time really meant anything to me, but it just seemed like so long ago. I barely held thing in my memory for longer than a couple days, in yet I could now recall things from centuries ago. I reached up and fingered the dented, broken locket around my neck, instantly teleported into the past._

_**"Mrs, James, Mrs. James, do I get to go to this party with you?" I asked her, twirling around in the new dress she'd bought me. I smiled into the mirror and imagined myself dancing with a handsome suitor at Mrs. James' party. She smiled at me and took me by the shoulders, setting me down at her vanity stool.**_

_**"Yes, Hazel, you'll be joining me tonight!" She replied and I laughed with joy, fidgiting around on the stool as she did my hair. She often treated me as her own daughter, since she had no children of her own, and took me shopping and to cafes with her all the time. "You'll have a wonderful time, dear."**_

_**"Oh, thank you so much for taking me, Mrs. James'!" I said, standing and kissing her cheek lightly. She smiled and kissed my forhead, twirling me around as my dress danced around me feet. "Tonight will be wonderful!"**_

_That was the night I was turned by Alexander, after he'd murdered Mrs. James when he sucked her dry. I growled and pulled my hood up around my head, releasing my locket. It seemed odd to the others that had to hold my own belongings to remember my own past. I always laughed when she mentioned that, seeing as they didn't understand how hard it was t separate your memories from everyone else's. They all became jumbled into a confusing mess and sometimes it was hard to remember which were yours. Once I had thought for an entire week that I'd won an eight grade Science Fair until I realized I'd been wearing a little girl's ankle bracelet._

_"Bought time, where have you been?" Jacob asked, pushing away from his car and grinning at me. I smiled back and shrugged._

_"Is that your normal greeting for me now or something?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders._

_"If you weren't late all the time..." He let the sentence fall and I leaned against his little car beside him, shaking my head. I could remember things from centuries ago and every moment I spent with Jacob. "Anyway, how's the little blood sucker?"_

_"So annoying." I replied, growling at the thought of Lillian and the torment she inflicted upon me for the past few months. "I wish I'd just killed her that night."_

_"Then you wouldn't know about him." Jacob reasoned and I nodded, he had a point. More and more time had passed and still Alexander had not made himself known to me. Not since the concert. Why was he hiding? Why wouldn't he come out?_

_"Sometimes I wish I didn't know about him." I replied and Jacob gave me a sympathetic smile. I gazed up at him, he was so different from the Jacob I sometimes saw in Edward's memories. "How about things on your end? Good?"_

_"Yeah, not so bad. No more deaths, which is a plus." He answered and we lapsed into silence, a slow drizzle falling from the sky. Jacob suddenly looked down at me and grinned. "You know how to swim?"_

_"Yeah...why?"_

And that was how I ended up here, gazing down at the ocean from a hundred foot cliff, the waves crashing against the rocks below. I glanced over at Jacob, who was standing next to me in his black swim trunks, grinning like a crazy man.

"Ready to jump?" He asked and I sighed, giving my bikin strap a tightening pull. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. Time stopped as I felt the blood pulse under his skin, his heartbeat thundering in my ears and I felt venom sting my throat. Before I could turn to him, fangs bared, he jumped, pulling me with him.

We crashed into the water, sinking to the bottom like rocks, before Jacob starting pumping his strong legs, breaking the surface with a huge gasp. I followed shortly behind him, surfacing calmly and floating, standing out against the dark water like an ice burg. Jacob howled with laughter, shaking his head to remove his hair from his eyes, and grinned madly at me.

"What'd you think?"

"I think you're insane and I have no idea why I spend so much time with you." I muttered, laying back in the water and closing my eyes. I floated there, thousands of things running through my mind, as Jacob floated beside me.

"I like being with you." He said and I glanced over at him, eyes narrowed in thought. It had been almost a year since we had arrived her (there's been a lot of time-skipping since the beginning of this story) and I'd discovered a few note-worthing things about Jacob Black.

One, he Imprinted on me the day we arrived here and was hopelessly in love with me

Two, I couldn't smell him because of said Imprinting and according to destiny he was _my_ soul mate.

and Three, I may have loved him.

"Any man in his right mind would." I shot back, smirking slightly as he rolled over and dove into the water. I laughed out-loud and swam a few inches away, just as Jacob broke the surface of the water, his hands out-stretched.

"Man, do you have to ruin my fun?" He asked and I nodded, walking up and settling down in the sand. So much time had passed, I couldn't get that thought out of my mind, and so many things had changed. So many of us had changed.

I hardly ever saw Edward anymore, I believed he and I had lost the relationship we once had, and he spent nearly all his time at Bella's (who I didn't see either, but didn't really care).

Patience and Ella had become distant and I hardly knew who they were anymore, seeing as I spent most of my time away from them. With Jacob.

And the rest of the Cullens treated me the same, but it always seemed forced. Jacob's pack was surprisingly more accepting of everything. Jacob's imprinting, my vampirism, and the time we spent together.

"Jacob, would you get out of the water already. I mean I know your body temperature bests everyone else's by a thousand, but you're going to catch your death out there." I hollered and Jacob sent me an over exaggerated sigh and started swimming toward the beach. I smiled in satisfaction and smiled at him.

"Man, you're just like my-!" He disappeared under the water and I dashed forward, having caught the blonde hair that disappeared under the water with him. I could see Jacob's face, laced with anger and panic, struggling to free himself from the stone-hard grip that held him under water. I saw his muscles ripple with the need to transform, but he knew it would do no good underwater. I grabbed the attacker's arms and wrenched them away from Jacob, how swam as hard as he could up to the surface. The man and I exchanged a glare and surfaced, me between him and Jacob.

"I was wondering when you'd show up again, Alexander."


End file.
